


Physics, history and HEX

by GeneralHuxNeedsRest



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Boys Kissing, College, Hurt, M/M, Modern AU, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralHuxNeedsRest/pseuds/GeneralHuxNeedsRest
Summary: Rincewind has done a terrible mistake when he thougth that he can study physics. Ponder helps him out.





	Physics, history and HEX

 

“I shouldn ´t have come here,” Rincewind sighed, burying his face in a book he was reading. “I would save everyone a lot of trouble, myself included.”

Ponder tapped him awkwardly on the shoulder. “It is going to be okay, Rincewind.”

“I don ´t understand a word they say in the lectures, Pond,” he answered. “Physics, what the fuck was I thinking?! How am I going to pass this semester, not speaking of actually getting a degree?!”

He raised his head and looked at Ponder with a sorrowful expression on his face. “Why didn ´t you stop me, Ponder? Why didn ´t you tell me it was a terrible, terrible idea?”

Ponder Stibbons, the best student in their year and practically a genius who could ´t say a whole sentence without mentioning the word “quantum” closed the book he was reading and looked at his friend with a serious face.

“You are probably right,” he admitted. “I shouldn ´t encourage you. It was a bad idea.”

Rincewind wanted to disappear into the table. Even Ponder admitted that he was an idiot.

“Well, physics is not your field of expertise,” Ponder continued, still tapping Rincewind on the shoulder. “But you excel at other things!”

“Name one,” Rincewind murmured gloomily.

Ponder sat up straight. “Languages, history, running away, preparing meals consisting of potatoes, surviving....”

Rincewind ´s lips turned into a slight smile. “Thanks.”

“You could quit now, work as the librarian ´s assistant for a while and sign up for some humanities,” Ponder suggested. “You already spend more time in the library than in your dorm -”

“ - that ´s because my room-mates tried to kill me-”

“- and, well, as I mentioned, you are a language __genius.__ Maybe you could try some Chinese in combination with history?”

Rincewind ´s face looked as if he swallowed a lemon.

“No, not Chinese,” he said. “Reminds me of Twoflower. Remember? That kid back in high school.”

“Yes...” Ponder said in a distant voice. “I do.” Most people remembered Twoflower. Especially Rincewind did.

“I ´ll have to get a flat,” Rincewind said flatly.

Ponder tapped him on the back for a change. “Don´t worry,” he said. “The Librarian likes you. I am sure he will be kind enough to find you some place.”

“He could just let me sleep in the library. I do not need a lot. I would peel bananas for him.”

“What is his obsession with bananas?” Ponder frowned.

Rincewind shrugged. “They are a great source of potassium, I guess?” Ha finally closed the book he was desperately looking into during the last hour and leaned back in his chair. Suddenly, he looked much more relaxed and comfortable, as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders.

“I think that Spanish would be nice. Or French. Or Italian.”

“Go for Italian,” Ponder prompted. “You already speak Spanish fluently and French....French is just like vomiting gravel.”

Rincewind nodded. “You are right,” he said. “I ´ll go the to student office tomorrow. Thank you, Ponder. Thank you for all.”

Ponder felt something warm swell in his chest. “You are welcome, Rinco.”

 

 

...few months later....

 

 

“I am younger than you, but I am older.”

“Shut up, Pond. Just shut up.”

“I like your hoodie.”

“I know, right? I like foxes. There is something remarkable about them. About the way they always leave the crime scene.”

“You mean...henhouse?”

“Exactly.”

They were walking to the library, together.

“We are going to a pub tomorrow,” Rincewind said. ,,The historians, I mean. Do you want to join us?”

“Historians, not quantum physicists.”

“I don ´t know anyone there. I was hoping that you would join me.”

Ponder shook his head. He liked Rincewind and he would like to spend time with him, but not like that. He never especially liked crowds and...well, he studied physics. It was...an indoor activity. Involving a lot of dry pizza, late night equations and quantum.

“No, I am sorry. We are working on HEX now, you know.” Rincewind was quiet for a while and Ponder felt guilty. “I am sure that you will enjoy it by yourself.”

“Maybe I won ´t go, in the end,” he shrugged. ,,If the Librarian will be there, maybe. I will see.”

They walked in silence after a while, until they reached the door to the library, where they both suddenly stopped.

“Uhm...but you could come with me, if you´d want? I mean, I could tell you some things about HEX and so on...” __Offer you a dried pizza, showed you my stash of tired, zombie first years and...and?__

He felt as if the world has suddenly stopped, before Rincewind replied. “Yes, sure,” he said, awkwardly. “I mean, they just want to show us the best places to drink. I already know that, so I don ´t have to be there.”

Ponder felt a smile form on his lips. They entered the library together.

 

 

 

They ended up spending most of their free time together and Rincewind found out that he enjoys hanging around the building which was making him sick just the previous semester. As long as Ponder was there, ranting about quantum, ants, cheese and HEX. He liked to listen, even though he mostly didn ´t understand.

There was an Understanding.

 

 

“What are you reading?” Ponder asked, tinkering around with HEX. Rincewind was sitting on a table, cross legged, with a book in his lap.

“Handbook to life in Ancient Greece,” Rincewind replied, not taking his eyes away from the book. Ponder frowned a little. Even though history and Italian was, in comparison with physics a much better choice for Rincewind, he was still struggling at times. He had a leaky memory, when it came to dates. And names. And definitions.

“Is it interesting?”

“Very,” Rincewind answered. “But you are making me read the last paragraph over and over.

Ponder felt himself blush. “I am sorry,” he said.”

Rincewind laughed a little and closed the book. “It ´s okay,” he said and hopped off the table. “What are you doing? Not tinkering with the fabric of the reality itself, are you? I am sure that Ridcully wouldn ´t have that.

“No, surely not,” Ponder also found himself smiling. “Not yet, at least.” He turned back to HEX. Rincewind was watching him, standing next to the desk. Ponder realized that it was making him feel...tingly. Nice. Weird. He felt warm.

“What are you going to do?” Rincewind asked.

“I don ´t know? I will probably order myself a pizza and spend the night here. You can join me, if you have no other plans.”

Rincewind shook his head. “No, not now,” he said. “I meant...in the future. With your life.”

“Oh,” Ponder froze in the middle of a movement, hand raised to HEX, foot mid air, head turned to see Rincewind. “I don ´t know, to be honest,” he admitted. “I will stay here, that is the most probable possibility. Teach new students. Tinker with the fabric of the reality itself. Trying to ground Ridcully, so he stays at least a bit sensible.”

Rincewind nodded. “Yeah, he needs that.”

“What about you? What are you going to do?”

Rincewind shook his shoulders. “I don ´t know yet,” he said. “It ´s not like I would be able to stay here and teach, you know. I lack...certain qualities. Like, remembering things when I need them, And ability to speak before crowds. And others.”

“You should travel,” Ponder suggested.

Had Rincewind been drinking, he would have choked.

“Travelling?!” he said. “Are you joking? It ´s dangerous!”

“You could see foreign places, meet new people...you could even work as a tourist guide, I am sure!” Ponder wasn ´t giving up.

“Maybe,” Rincewind shrugged. “If I am very desperate and the Librarian will have enough of me.” Me made a step forward and now he was standing close to Ponder.

Maybe too close.

Ponder felt warm again.

“Ehm, but, you know, the offer still stands,” he said.

Rincewind looked uncertain. “Ehm....which offer?”

“Oh, the one with pizza and joining me for the night. Erm, here, I mean. With HEX,” Ponder was babbling now, he knew it.

“So, just the two of us and HEX?”

“Yes.”

“None of those creepy, undead students?”

“They have exam tomorrow, I think they will study tonight.” Ponder felt like he was supposed to say something __else__ and maybe also do something.

Like, making a step closer to Rincewind.

Than put a hand on his waist...

No, that would be just too weird. Right?

Unfortunately, he ´s already done it and Rincewind was looking at him with a vaguely confused expression.

“Uhm...Ponder?”

“Just shut up,” said Ponder and, much to his own surprise, actually kissed Rincewind. Rincewind went very, very stiff and Ponder panicked.

 _ _Oh, shit, I fucked up,__ he told to himself. __Oh, shit, I broke my best friend and we are over now. Oh, SHIT.__

Suddenly, he felt thin hands with long fingers tangle in his hair. And Rincewind started kissing him back, clumsily.

Ponder tightened his grip on his waist. He wandered it that was the part where ropes and penises come in (1). He rather hoped not.

“We should move somewhere else,” Rincewind said, when he was finally able to take a deep breath. “I really don ´t fancy Ridcully walking here on us.”

“It ´s dinner time,” Ponder replied. “The chance of him walking here is million to one.”

“But million to one chances, in my experience, always work,” Rincewind protested. Ponder wanted him to shut up. So he kissed him again.

And then Ridcully walked in, because million to one chances always happen.

Needless to say, he covered his eyes, made a weird sound and walked away. And he never even had any comments on that matter.

 

(1) 

Ponder wasn ´t very good at Sex. No one ever gave him the Talk, so he was kinda lost and the only knowledge he had came from random erotic novels he randomly picked up at the bookstore on his way to the scientific literature. Out of curiosity, of course. And he always put them back after just a few seconds, because he felt like his eyes were burning.

 


End file.
